


Stick a neck out for friendship (but not your own)

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: After three days without eating and running away night after night, Yamaguchi was starving and Tsukishima knew that he had to find him something to eat or he was going to end up dead (who was going to die? that depended on his freind's self-control which, judging for his actions, wasn't much right now)





	Stick a neck out for friendship (but not your own)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dando el cuello por la amistad (pero no el propio)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813362) by [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12). 



> First tsukkiyama translation of many! I wrote this one january from last year, because i love self indulgent blood and angst + fluff lmao

—Tsukki... I'm hungry Tsukki, I'm so... so hungry...

 — Shhh... I know.

 Tsukishima hugged him more against his body, carefully stoking his hair. Yamaguchi was trembling, and he wasn't sure what exactly he could do to make him feel better. It has been three days since they ran away from the colony, after those vampires caught his friend and turned him as a vengeance. It has been three days since Yamaguchi last ate something, and Tsukishima was worried.

 He knew that vampires could last days without eating, but that having consumed a good quantity of blood before. The boy did not even had the time to eat human food after they threw him away. Tsukishima knew that he was probably starving. He also knew that if he wasn't careful he could always end up as a dish.

 They already traveled a long distance since they left their home, and in that moment they were on a remote village on the countryside. Resting on some hotel at daytime, ready to keep journey at nighttime. But with Yamaguchi's actual condition Tsukishima didn't know how far they could go. He had to do something...

 Before he could keep thinking he felt how his best friend's fingers, previously gently laying on his shoulder, were now buried hard on his skin. Tsukishima bit his lip to keep from cursing in pain, and looked at Yamaguchi. He looked at him with a frown; darken eyes and mouth ajar, where the blond could see two white fangs.

 —Tsukki I'm...I'm _starving_  —He growled with abnormal hostility.

Tsukishima tried to pull him away carefully, but he could feel his other hand keeping him in the ground while he scooted closer.

 — _Yamaguchi._  —He carefully exclaimed, hoping it could do something—. Yamaguchi I know that. I'm thinking of something to fix it.

 —What?

 —I'm gonna find something for you. I'm gonna... —he swallowed, thinking very well what was he going to do next—... bring you something to eat. Trust me.

 —Something...

 He went silent, mere inches from his friend's neck. His eyes were still with the same hunger of a few seconds ago, but his expression slowly shifted until he gasped with surprise, probably realizing what he had wanted to do seconds ago. He quickly took his distance and crawled to the other end of the room, grasping his legs.

 —I-I'm sorry, Tsukki... —His voice was like before, nervous and with a slight tremor. Tsukishima sighed and took a step closer.

 —It's fine. —He whispered, and then, before he left, he quickly kissed his freckled forehead—. Don't worry. I'll be back in a few minutes.

 —Hmm.

 When he got out, he mentally reviewed what he had to do, unconsciously frowning. The things he'd do for Yamaguchi... sometimes it surprised him.

With steady step he walked around a bar on town, and a few blocks around it he could see a couple of homeless people. He saw them from afar, until one of them finally left the circle, slowly walking to the pastures with, conveniently, a beer bottle on hand.

 The blond followed him until they both were far from the light of the town. He quickly took the bottle from his hand and before the other could do something, he hit him on the head with it. The bottle broke and the man fainted. Tsukishima swallowed, and put him on his shoulders, ready to take him to their hotel room.

 He got up through the back of the building and entered through the window. Yamaguchi was sitting exactly the same as he left him before, curled in himself in a corner of the room, tightly hugging his knees. Tsukishima could see how much he was trembling, and without saying anything he throw the body in front of him.

 He could see the exact moment when his friend smelled the scent of blood. He suddenly stopped trembling, and he mechanically lifted his head to see the body with big open eyes.

 —T-Tsukki, what...?

 —I told you I'd bring you something to eat.

 They stood there in silence for a few seconds, until Tsukishima asked, forcefully.

 —Yamaguchi he can wake up any moment now, what're you waiting for?

 —Tsukki no, I don't... I can't... —He started whispering, shaking his head despite keeping his eyes on the dried blood of his temple.

 —You  **have**  to, if you don't want to starve to death.

He kept weakly shaking his head, licking his lips at the same time. Tsukishima frowned, grabbed the man and throw him to the vampire. Yamaguchi held him by the shoulders while his stare went from his neck to his friend's face. The blond knew that Yamaguchi's human side told him to not do what he actually wanted to do, but his vampire side, on the other hand...

 Finally he carefully opened his mouth and buried his fangs on the fainted's neck. Tsukishima could see how the blood started to pour slowly, and how his gentle brown eyes transformed, leaving only his hunger and a blood thirst.

 He started to bite and drink more forcefully and the blond mentally debated if he should leave the room when he saw how he started to tear the meat of the shoulders. He was about to leave when he saw with horror how the eyes of the man were suddenly open.

 —Yamaguchi, he's...—He started to warn him with the slightest hint of panic, but before the man could do anything the vampire grabbed him by the head and smashed him to the ground. For a few seconds the air went still, the only sound in the room being Yamaguchi's erratic breathing, until he threw himself again to the victim again.

 Tsukishima swallowed and leaned into the wall, letting himself fall with a sigh. They couldn't do that every time. They had learned and practice ways of hunting and killing vampires, but he never thought that he was going to end up killing humans for one of them. He didn't like it, and he knew that Yamaguchi would like it less, but blood was the only thing that would keep his friend alive...

He looked at him for a few seconds, without being able to help the knot on his stomach. The vampire that was there, digging through meat and bone with blunt nails to find the heart, was his best friend. And that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He had to find a way to provide him the blood needed without having to kill anyone.

 It didn't take much longer until the silence filled up the room again, and Tsukishima looked up after a few seconds. Yamaguchi was pretty much covered in blood, from the mouth to his shirt, and his eyes stared with horror at what he just did. The blond took a step closer, and carefully put a hand on his shoulders. He startled, but then looked at him with those big sad eyes.

 Before he could shrink in himself and said anything, Tsukishima wrapped his arm around him, holding him there.

 —Tsu-

 —Shut up.

 —...I'm sorry Tsukki. —He whispered, fully leaning into his friend's embrace. Tsukishima could feel how he was trying to hold his tears so he held him closer.

 To think that a week ago the two of them helped to keep the vampires far from hurting people, and now they were the ones who hunted and killed them. Tsukishima almost wanted to laugh for how ironically cruel the situation was. Even so he was going to find a way to live like that with the least possible damage. He was going to do it for Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> In which yama had a death sentence but luckily his bff saw him first, and proceded to run away together b4 anyone notice what happened :^)
> 
> a scene from a fic i never wrote, i might do a sequel someday tho, i love vampire aus lmao qwq (i have another tsukkiyams vampire au! but its not in this timeline, it has smut, and its p dang depressive too, i might translate it one day)


End file.
